1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to flash devices and image capture devices having such flash devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Image capture devices, such as camcorders and digital cameras, are widely used. The image capture devices often include a flash device to illuminate dark environments. However, the field of illumination of the flash device is nonadjustable, such that the image capture device must be relocated. This is inconvenient.
Therefore, what is needed is a flash device and an image capture device utilizing the same, which can overcome the limitations described.